Blaine County
Blaine County is a county in southern San Andreas, featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is bordered by Los Santos County to the south and Paleto County to the northwest. Blaine County's characteristics include an open desert region, as well as thick forests with large mountains. Blaine County is the single largest rural area in the GTA Series. Blaine County contains the towns of Sandy Shores, Grapeseed and Paleto Bay, as well as several other smaller settlements. The county's border is the Route 68, which divides Blaine Country from Los Santos County in the south. Even though being a separate county, it is also patrolled by the Los Santos County Sheriff Department as Sheriff Cruisers can be seen patrolling the highways. Locations in Blaine County Towns and Villages: *Paleto Bay *Sandy Shores *Grapeseed *Harmony Settlements: *Stab City *Galilee *Cape Catfish *Dignity Village Mountains, Ranges, & Valleys: *Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness *Raton Canyon *Mount Chilliad *Braddock Pass *Mount Gordo *San Chianski Mountain Range *Mount Josiah Places of Interest: *North Chumash *140 Zancudo Avenue *0232 Paleto Boulevard *1893 Grapeseed Avenue *4401 Procopio Drive *4584 Procopio Drive *Beam Me Up *Bolingbroke Penitentiary *El Gordo Lighthouse *Fort Zancudo *Grand Senora Desert *Heart Attack Beach *Lago Zancudo *Paleto Forest *RON Alternates Wind Farm Airfields: *Sandy Shores Airfield *McKenzie Field Runway *Fort Zancudo Notable Residents *Altruist Cult Victim *Ashley Butler (until 2013) *Chef *Civil Border Patrol (until 2013) *Clay Simons (until 2013) *Cletus Ewing *Clinton *Elwood O'Neil and the O'Neil Brothers (until 2013) *Griff *Janet *Jock Cranley (formerly) *Johnny Klebitz (until 2013) *Jolene Cranley-Evans (formerly) *The Lost MC *Maude Eccles *Michael De Santa (temporarily) *Mushroom Hank *Patricia Madrazo (temporarily) *Ortega (until 2013) *Ron Jakowski *Ursula (until 2013 if delivered to the Altruist Cult) *Terry Thorpe (until 2013) *Trevor Philips (until 2013 if option A is chosen) *Wade Hebert (formerly) *Wallis Businesses *24/7 *Ammu-Nation *Animal Ark *Blaine County Board of Tourism *Blaine County Fleeca Bank *Blaine County Savings Bank *Buddy's Trucking *Checkout! *Derelict Motel *The Hen House *Larry's RV Sales *Liquor Ace *Liquor Market *Rex's Diner *Sonar Collections Dock *Taco Bomb *Trevor Philips Enterprises *Up-n-Atom Burger *Yellow Jack Inn *You Tool Influence Blaine County is an amalgamation of several Southern Californian counties adjacent to Los Angeles and the Salton Sea. For example the eastern desert and more rural areas near the Alamo Sea appear to most closely resemble western Imperial and Riverside counties whereas the western and more northerly areas such as North Chumash and Paleto Bay draw inspiration from south western Ventura County, and many of the northernmost and southernmost areas such as Paleto Forest and Bolingbroke Penitentiary, draw inspiration from southern San Bernardino County. The area is also very mountainous compared to the adjacent Los Santos County. Trivia *There is a county in the US State of Idaho also called Blaine County. *Some radio stations based in Los Santos (such as West Coast Talk Radio) will fade out into static and switch over to a Blaine County based radio station when the player crosses the county line. *Despite being an independent county, Blaine County is still patrolled by the LSSD which logically, should only operate in Los Santos County. *The town of Harmony is split in half between Los Santos County and Blaine County, since Route 68 acts as the boundary between the two counties. * Trevor Phillips lives in Blaine County because he feels it's more 'authentic' than Los Santos, and it's closer to the production of his stock in trade, meth and guns. Gallery ajmblainecountyspeedtrap.jpg|Sheriff Cruiser near El Gordo Lighthouse for a speed trap. Screenshot-TrevorOnQuadBike-GTAV.jpg|Trevor jumping near a motel in a quad. Desert_water_tower.jpg|A water tower in the desert. 1317-GTAV.jpg|A sunset in Alamo Sea Screenshot-Cropduster2-GTAV.jpg|A plane flying over Blaine County, with Alamo Sea and Mount Chiliad as the background. BlaineCountyTrailer-GTAV.png|Aerial view of Blaine County. SandyShoresCountySheriff.jpg|The Los Santos County Sheriff office in Sandy Shores. PaletoBayCountySheriff.jpg|The Los Santos County Sheriff office in Paleto Bay. Fire Station Paleto Bay.jpg|The Los Santos Fire Station in Paleto Bay. Sandy shores fire dept.jpg|The Los Santos Fire Department station in Sandy Shores GSDesert.jpg|Oil field in Grand Senora Desert. Blaine_County_in_San_Andreas.png|Blaine County in southern San Andreas. Navigation ru:Округ Блэйн de:Blaine County Category:Blaine County Category:Counties in San Andreas (GTA V) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Maps